


Run, Boy Run

by MikanKitty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Asylum, Drabble, Headcanon, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Oma Kokichi Is a Mess, dice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikanKitty/pseuds/MikanKitty
Summary: A Kokichi backstory drabble I wrote instead of sleeping.Someone give this boy a hug for me.Please.
Kudos: 11





	Run, Boy Run

He ran

He ran, and he ran and he ran.

He tripped and he fell, red and blue lights flickering behind him.

He tripped and he fell, hands scrapped and bloodied on hard concrete.

His chest heaved in and out as his mind whirled with what he had just done. 

Hands shaking as he picked himself up.

Knees weak, eyes glassy, hands calloused

“Run boy, run”

But the sirens behind him beckoned and they called. 

The boy, bruised and bleeding and *scared*.

Kokichi Ouma stood in a shell of what he had been. 

Torn straight jacket in the breeze, black inky skies above.

The blazing city lights stung his eyes, but he smiled. His lips turning up in a exhausted grin.

As the sirens faded he slowed down, he leaned upon a brick wall. Sighing as he gripped his tangled hair.

Rain began to fall.

The small boy followed the water down the road to the gutter and caught an object before it fell in.

He turned the muddy object in his fingers.

A dice.

“Dice…. huh”


End file.
